Be With You
by Noma the Fox
Summary: [Repost] JangaXKlonoa. Klonoa realizes Janga needs to experience love, and steps up to give him some. Strong cursing, sexual reference in chapter 2.
1. He Needs Me

**A/N: **Awww. It's an actual Klonoa fic. That's actually _about _him. I wanna keep this up. .. It's gonna have whoever I feel like adding. I don't need to give a disclaimer, I don't own jack shit.

HURHUR, YAOI. Creepy yaoi, at that. Okay. If you don't like what I'm about to write, there's a X button the innernetz made specifically fer fookerz like you. **No flaming at all. I can't tolerate yer God damn shit. **This should prolly have a mature rating... for either this chapter or future ones. I dunno. I'll put it as so just in case.

----------------------------------------------------------

_--Klonoa's POV.--_

He looked at me with the upmost disfigured of eyes. So sad, so hurt... yet, they were so insane and hateful. The different colours added in to the oddness factor. Janga was only a few feet apart from myself, panting heavily and bleeding like crazy. I had really done this much damage to him? The way he talked made him pose to be so much stronger... kind of a bummer at the lack of a challenge to my heroism. But, still... his expression...

"Kid, you fuckin' son... of a bitch... don't expect this t' be over..." he growled, baring his teeth in a psychotic, threatening manner. I couldn't respond. I didn't really want to. The more I stare at him, the more sympathetic I'm becoming... and I haven't a clue on what's coming over me. Why fall for this madman, whom Guntz despises the most? Why _him_, of all people?

"Well? 'Re ya even gonna bother respondin'? Yer startin' t' piss me off even worse."

Well...? I don't even know what I'm doing at this point. My body's taking control of what I mentally told myself to do, and I have no choice over it. I started walking to Janga slowly, my arms opening up to take hold. I was expecting a good response, I _wanted _a good response... but I got a set of claws slicing across my cheek. And that's all I could remember after that point.

----------------------------------------------------------

Now... I've woken up? ...Must be dead. There's no way I could survive his poison claws a second time. It took a couple moments to adjust to the lighting... just to notice I've awoken inside a hospital. How the hell would I have managed to get here? Noone was within any hearing distance around me and Janga... how disgustingly complicated. Then I realized...

He was sitting there... _Janga _was sitting right next to my bed, staring irritatedly at a news channel. Why... the hell... would he ever bother...? My staring got him to shift his eyes to me before turning to completely look.

"Ah, so yer awake now? Fantastic." he said in a tone that sounded dulled and sarcastic. I sat myself upright to have a good face-to-face look at him while we talked.

"Umm... wh... how'd I get here?" I asked nervously, afraid of how he'd respond... since the last time. "And how long _have_ I been here?" the man shrugged, leaning himself back to slump in the too-small-for-him chair.

"One... I brought ya here. I wuz tired o' seein' ya hurt like that." Janga simply said with great lack of emotion, "Two. Jus' overnight. Not that long. And..." he paused for a moment, frowning, "Stop starin' at me like that, it's frustratin'." the last sentence made me blink and instantly look out the window.

"Errr... sorry..." I said in a low voice, curious on if he even heard it. Hard to tell, his attention was seemingly drawn back to the tv. I flopped myself backwards gently before letting out a soft, long ol' sigh. Right as I began to close my eyes, Janga decided to take chance to talk.

"I don' know whut it is... but you jus' remind me o' Butz." he said without moving a muscle. I responded as if I was talking casually to a friend.

"And Guntz doesn't? ...He is Butz's son, after all."

"Yeah... I guess 'is whelp does, too. Jus' a lot more agressive an' stubborn. You, on th' other hand... you have a lot more fire ignited in ya. You look like you got th' most will to fight, er shit like that..." he let off another shrug.

"More... fire?" I asked with much interest.

"Errr... ferget it. I didn't say shit, okay? Just shut up 'n' ferget about it 'fore I decide t' kill you right now." Janga snapped, coming over to me to rub his claws against my neck, obviously showing he means business with his words. I just smiled playfully, holding onto his claws to jerk him forward, forcing our noses to touch. He was going to take rude action on this, but stopped himself quickly to see what I was gonna do next.

"Janga... I doubt you'd honestly do that to me." I whispered, licking his lips before giving him a fully made kiss. I could feel the hesitance rising inside him, but he quickly gave in and let it happen. Hell, he even returned the kiss. This was by far my weirdest experience, but it definately felt good. That's all I care about. It's his attitude and appearance that's bringing me to do this. We held for a few minutes before he pulled back, his face saying he wasn't sure on how he should act on this. I simply smiled up at him, which made him attempt what looked like a smile.

"Just... just get better, 'kay? I'll come by 'n'... check 'n' see how yer doin' tomorrow er... somethin." Janga forced out of his mouth, then hurried out the door as fast as he could go, looking like he teleported clear out of the room.. It's awfully sad he hasn't learned what it's like to experience such affection, small though it may be. It makes me wonder... how will things turn out tomorrow, if he does return?

I shrugged for now, then turned over and instantly drifted off to sleep. I can only hope Janga-chan meant what he said...

----------------------------------------------------------

D'awww, this is prolly creepier than my fucked up stories. I'm sorry, this pairing is drawing me in... no matter _how wrong _it is. It's such a short chapter, too... that's a bit o' a bummer right thur. I hope the next one's longer.

_Yeees... you can bet your sweet ass I'm gonna have Guntz in hur. He's GOTTA be._

Janga-chan needs love, too, anyway...! Y'all keep sayin' he's too creepy when paired with someone, and it's saaaaad...


	2. I Need Him

**A/N: **Maaan, FanFiction has too many bugs. It ain't submittin' mah stories right away. _ANNOYING FUCKERS. _Ahemmm... anyway, I'm just assuming this story is good, so here's a lovely update... when y'all 're actually able to read it. But... awww, don't be offended at the language. I'll repeat myself... **_if you don't like this story, skip it and continue on with life. _** I think this is the chapter with the "smex" stuff, too. I dunno.

I don't claim anything in this story. No point.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_-Janga's POV-_

That night, after leaving th' shitty hospital... it was damn near impossible fer me t' get any sleep. Fuckin' cabbit, all the blame goes t' that fag. He jus'... he had this vibe rubbin' off him that felt like th' same as Butz. Drivin' me fuckin' insane. But th' look in 'is big, purely golden eyes... shit, what the fuck am I thinkin'? What the hell is so alluring about this _male _cabbit? I could surely go for _better..._

...Annd I jus' _now _notice it's mornin'? Alright, I guess it's time t' go pay the little weirdo a visit...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Right as I opened the door, I saw the kid just sittin' there upright... starin' at me...

"On cue, just as I expected." he said brightly. ...What, is the freak spyin' on me?

"You're lookin' well..." I blinked. I barely know 'im, and he freaks me out.

"Mhm!" he leaped up, standing on the bed, "I make a fast recovery. The doctor said I could leave sometime this evening. Errr... mind if I hang with you until I get back to Breezegale? It's such a long distance from here, and all..." Klonoa looked at me with... that stupid kind of face... I sighed.

"I have a feelin' yer not gonna let me say no, so..."

"Oh, Janga-chan! Thank you!!" he literally _flew _and tackled me in such happiness. What's there to be so excited 'bout? I don't see shit.

"Ya should be fuckin' restin', ya know." I stated sternly as he started gettin' that disgusting lust in his eyes. He put his lips up against mine as if he wasn't facin' any kind o' threat. I'm fuckin' _Janga with Poison Claws _for fuck's sake! He should be _scared... _I _did _poison him _twice_, after all... then he suddenly spoke.

"C'mon, Janga. You know you wanna do this." ...and he was right. Klonoa fuckin' lured me into his Goddamn spell, appearantly. This fact was pissin' me off, but I wasn't gonna say nothin' 'bout that. I decided to lift him up and put 'im back in bed. Simply 'cause ya never know if a doctor er someone would come in. ...Not that I'd care, the public would.

"Later, 'kay? Better keep yer mouth shut, kid, I swear...--"

"--About what? I won't say a single word. My lips are sealed." he motioned that stupid ol' zip across his lips. I guess 'cause he's the "hero", I could go ahead 'n' trust his word.. ha, that's a good laugh right there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later on... Klonoa was outta the hospital. I wuz feelin' a bit more trustin', he hadn't said a peep 'bout his sudden mood. Guess he was jus' too lost in his teenaged hormonal actions t' care. Once we got somewhere secluded, he was all over me like nothin' you'd ever see before. It was... of course, flatterin' t' have so much attention... seein' as I didn't have this much since Butz. Shit... this kid is a hell of a lot younger than Butz was, but his actions 're ten times better. Strange, eh?

"Mmf... Klonoa, I---" I started sayin' 'fore hearin' some rustlin' in some nearby bushes. Of course, this shit made me paranoid... like someone was stalkin' 'n' watchin' us... I threw th' kid off an' leapt up to try 'n' figure it out.

"Wh-who's there?" Klonoa cautiously spoke out, jus' as paranoid as I wuz.

"Mooooooo..." a small, animal-like voice said softly in reply. A mere fuckin' Moo. Shitface.

"That's all it is...? Shit, that was fuckin' retarded." I growled in th' bottom o' m' throat. Klonoa nodded, starting to push me so I could get th' hint of goin' back to where we were, I caught on quickly.

"As long as it wasn't something serious... it shouldn't matter." he tried gettin' my attention back to him, I wuz jus' waitin' fer the moo to leave. We don't need _no one _watching. Once the Moo wuz gone, things took off quickly from there. Our clothes were off, an' instantly he changed into a completely different character. A _beast _in _heat_, maybe? I think that's what they'd call 'em.

I think I took all of his innocence after that, he didn't complain er nothin'. His cheeks blushed deeply while he let out... the softest, longest moan I'd ever heard. His sex urge was gone after that point. It was the first time in my life I've ever felt...

_Happy..._

"Mmm... Janga-chan?" Klonoa whispered softly, snugglin' into m' chest. His cheek felt so... _soft _against mine...

"Yeah, kid?" I simply replied, shifting comfortably under Klonoa's... surprisingly light weight. He suddenly paused, lookin' at me square in the eyes... kinda like a deer facin' headlights.

"You've never really been happy, have you? You're so... _angry _all the time..." ...What the fuck? Is he psychic er somethin'? I sighed, lookin' up at the sky. I can't jus' answer and be expected to spill out m' life story, that'd be fuckin' retarded. Gotta reply casually.

"I suppose so. Let's not get into that, 'kay?" I said while rubbing my claws against his back _slightly _roughly.

"Like... how did you and Guntz come to be?" he continued, pretty much ignorin' me. "He kept saying how you killed his father, and I thou---"

"----Just drop it an' shut up! Not another word about it, or I'll cut'chya." I dug in a little deeper, making the boy yelp out in threatened pain.

He instantly rose up, gatherin' his things before standing there and starin' at me, tears in his eyes... with the look that showed off the words, "Why? Why would you do that to me? I was just curious..." ...shit. I hate always havin' to feel like the bad guy. Can't help that the fucker was startin' to cross the line...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It had been at least a week or two since I saw the li'l guy. I'll admit it to myself, I missed him. He had a lot of passion an' fire, fer bein' jus' a child. But that had t' pay a price, he got worked up over nothin'. Fuck it, I don't care. He doesn't like me, anyway, just in it for the sex. But... will I ever be seein' him again? Surely I would, him bein' the Dream Traveller an' all... okay, I wanna _be _with him again.

Then... I heard an obnoxious li'l voice. High-pitched, friendly, nowhere _near _villainous.

"Oh, Janga-chaaaaan!" he sang out from the outside o' me bedroom, tapping on the door. _Of course, it had to be Joka._

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled very deeply, showin' off I wuz _not _in the mood fer talkin'. Instead of takin' the hint, he invited himself in. God damn pissant...

"I thought you'd like to hear that Garlen's finally becoming successful in his world domination project." he looked up at me, smilin' in wait fer a response. I mentally shrugged, then grinned back at him.

"Ah, really? So the fat jackass's actually done somethin' _worthwhile _now?" he bobbed 'is entire body, I could only assume it wuz supposed t' be a nod.

"Yep! Except, the Dream Traveller and his friends are still hot on the trail. Things are going to go downhill if you don't pitch in and do what you can to stall them."

...Shit.

"W... why can't you go out first, Joka?" I said in a tone to try an' hide the nervousness. I don't want to go out there...

"Me? Oh, Heavens no! I'll go out later. I still have a few extra things to do before I actually put myself in battle. But you, on the other hand... you aren't doing anything at all but staring out the window, daydreaming like some wishful little girl," obviously at that point, he wuz tryin' mah patience, "So I'm guessing your situation isn't as important."

"Wow... you're really willin' to say that to someone like me?" I hissed, scratching my claws up against him. This got through as an actual threat to the little fucker, so he started to back off nervously.

"I... I mean... please, Janga-chan?" he folded his hands together and looked at me in what he called his "innocence" look. I sighed and nodded. I couldn't get away with saying no to th' freak, so I'd just hafta put on a mask an' act like m' usual badass self around Klonoa and his fuckin' freak friends. I left soon after without sayin' a single word.

Not soon after did I run into Klonoa an' his stupidassed friends. Butz's whelp pissed me off above each of them, with that "vengance" bullshit an' all. He just plain would _not _shut up 'bout how he was gonna kill me, how Butz was this fantastic person, blah blah blah... Couldn't even pay attention to the kiddo, not with Klonoa standing in battle stance right next to him. Life's a bitch, ain't it? Always gotta turn its back on you and bite you in the ass.

Fuck.

"Janga! You're goin' down this time!!" Guntz called out furiously, aimin' his gun at whatever place that would attempt to hit me. Snappin' back to reality, I smirked and started to get mah mind runnin' on track with this situation.

"Oh? You so sure 'bout that, boy? Do you happen to remember what happened th' last time you challenged me? Kikiki..." and... of course, the kid went off on a talkin' frenzy once again. This bastard's annoyin', that's why he reminds me nothin' o' Butz. Klonoa, on the other hand... ugh, this is pissin' me off even worse.

A bullet across the cheek got me goin'. I'll be able to think straight now.

"Alright, you'ved crossed the line with that...!" I hissed like a madman at Guntz, then lashed out to attack him as fast as I could go.

Klonoa actually stood infront of him in defense, causin' me to be thrown off and smack hard against the ground. **He. Defended. My worst. Enemy. **I could only lay there in utter an' complete confusion... while listenin' to Guntz insultin' me in the background. After a moment of thought, I lept up and teleported away.

_Never again will I bother trustin' another soul. Ever. If that shit's gonna be pulled off once more, it ain't worth it. Society can go ahead an' fuck themselves._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I tried my best with this chapter... n.n I feel like it's a bit... _slow _or something.

WOW. Just. Wow. I can imagine I'm gonna have a few people bitin' my ass with the visualation of Janga getting laid with Klonoa, of all people. Or something. Actually, if I was allowed to get right down to detail, I prolly would... xD Lmao. An' stuff. Alright, people, it's 4:17 in the morning. Let's keep the "WTFPLZ" shiz down to a minimum.


	3. He Loves Me More

I'm really sleepy right now... but I can tell I won't be able to fall asleep for a couple hours.. SO. In the meantime, I'll update the chapter of a story that hasn't even actually been submitted. FanFic's bein' a real bitch to me. ...I don't even know where I'm going with this story anymore. I'll throw in some angst to be cool, though.

And, to be the typical me... yes, I am gonna curse a lot. It's just how Guntz and Janga roll, people. I'm not gonna give Guntz an accent like Janga's, even though that's how it is with the Namco X Capcom translation... it'll be regular. ;o

-------------------------------------------------------------

_-Guntz's POV-_

Grrr... what do I have to say at the moment? Shit, that's what. Pure, utter and complete shit. _Shit shit shit shit shit. _Just recently... _today, _even, not only have I met up with my one true greatest enemy of all time... but also that very same enemy attempted to kill Klonoa right before my very eyes. Well, I gotta say the kid's kinda stupid for even bothering to do it in the first place, _but still._

And what bugs the fuck out of me most is... what was up with that whole falling thing? Haha, maybe it was all that booze intake all these years. Retard don't know how to balance anymore. The confused look in his disgusting eyes threw me off, too... like he'd been betrayed or something. You know what? I don't care. I don't, and that's it.

I'll stick with Klonoa, 'cause he hasn't killed anyone dear to me, nor is he an ugly son of a bitch like... _Janga is._

Speaking of Klonoa... I don't know what's up with him. Since our little get-together with that jackass, he's been acting real zombie-like lately, and he won't tell me what's up. I tried to get him in that certain kind of _mood _to try and help break him out of it, but it didn't do any good.

I just... don't know...

"Klonoa?" I walked up to him sitting on a green rocking chair in the living room, giving off the upmost of concerned looks while kneeling beside him, "Are ya gonna tell me what's up? Can't stay sour forever, you know." he simply eyed me like if he told me what's up, I'd kill him, then he turned his back to me like a stubborn toddler.

"No." was all he replied with. Please do _not _tell me this is the attitude I'm stuck with. Fuck that, man.

"Just tell me what's up, bud, you know you can tell me anything. I won't get mad at you." I leaned up and started nuzzling against his cheek in a way that frustrated his emotions. He likes it, he always has.

"Err... no, you _will _get mad at me, I know it."

"No, I won't. Just tell me."

"Yes, you will!"

"Damnit, no! I'm telling you, I won't!!"

"You will, though!"

"KLONOA!!" I grabbed his shoulders, instantly whipping his entire body so I could look him square in the eyes. He squeaked as I forced a loving, and hopefully trust-feeling kiss on his lips. It was held until I pulled back and regained that look on him, "Trust me, I won't. If I do, you can slap me as hard as you feel. I promise my life on it, okay?" he sighed, pulling himself back to loosen my grip.

"I... ummm... I kinda saw Janga the other day."

"...Yeah... and...?"

"And..." he took a deep breath before gulping, "We... _did _stuff..." he said with a shakey 'please don't hurt me' tone of voice. I bit my lip, trying to hold back from flipping out. Promised, after all.

"What... what kind of stuff, Klonoa?" I laughed nervously, but obviously was _not _amused.

"...Sexual?" he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. Damnit, I cannot resist this look. I cannot hate this look. I cannot accept that he's fucked with Janga, either.

"Alright." I said while picking myself up, "I'm gonna kill him for sure now."

"Wait, Guntz..."

"Wait _nothing. _I'm not gonna sit here and think about how you've fucked that _monstrosity _of a being. No, that's not cool."

"Monstrosity?! Guntz, hold your tongue!" he jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at me, "He is _not _a monster! You can't call him such just because of what's happened in the past! Nor can he be known as such just because of his appearance. Deep down, he's a very caring soul. If you just got to know him, you'd proba---"

"--Klonoa. You listen to me. That beast will _never_ be considered a man in my eyes, not with the things he's done right before my eyes. The sight of everything that bores deeply down into your fucking skull and repeats itself your whole life is _not_ worth turning over a new leaf just so a fucking _backstabber_ can repeat the incidents of the past once again. I don't want you hanging around him," by now, tears were streaming down our eyes, "I don't want the same thing to happen again."

"Guntz... I..."

"I couldn't handle it if you died on me... especially at the hands of that _fucker. _Please... please promise me... that you'll _never_ go out there and be with him again..." I said desperately, wrapping my arms around him in embrace of a tight, warm hug. Seconds later, he returned the hug and whispered into my ear.

"Yes, my Guntz-kun, I do promise." he said with the voice of a young angel. Then we shared an... awfully _sensual _kiss, which was great to have once again.

And... well, hell, the sex was _awesome _that night, too. No complaints here. Though, I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was someone watching us... I kept looking out the window, but couldn't see anyone out there.

-------------------------------------------------------------

This is prolly the lamest chapter so far, I know. There's gonna be some DRAMA coming up, though!! I bet you'll _ALL _be interested in that! Tune in to that, either way. Remember, I'm really sleepy. AND I've actually had nothing but brain farts throughout this chapter... it was my intention to keep it Guntz's bitchy POV, though. ;D


End file.
